Rose in Sands
by Aiva
Summary: Rangers adventure in Middle East - complete with run-ins with local animal tieves guild, local caliph strung on megalomania, a noosy wester reporter, all mixed with good dose of humor. Unfinished...


A Rose in Sands  
  
Mediterran Sea...  
Who even hadn't sailed through your waves? Great sailors and explorers, conquerors and pirates. You may be peaceful and kind, like mother, yet you may become angry and harsh as stepmother to these, who angered you. Yet we tend to forget your storms and keep in memory only the softness of your sandy beaches and warmth of the sun...  
Many cities surround you, yet there is one pearl, one city that is most beautiful. Alexandria...  
Into Alexandria I was sent to do a simply reportage, but instead I had one most strange and dangerous adventure, I had ever met with...  
Except from diary of Syril Stacey.  
Used without permission.  
  
  
Day was warm, but not too much. Light wind from sea had softened the warmth of sun glowing near straight over the heads of thousands humans and animals, who was doing their business into Alexandria seaport.  
Sharp voices of humans, locked into angry, rapid shouts, barking of wandering dogs, roars of camels, cries of sea birds. All it made an unrepeatable cacophony of sounds. Strangely but, deafening at first, soon they become a background noise, that was completely ignored by minds of five travellers, who slowly walked through the moving mob.  
Jack stopped, brushed away sweat from forehead and pointed toward white passenger ship, docked at far piers.  
"Here it is! 'Maria Lange', finest of excursion liners!" he said proudly.  
Rest of group too stopped, lucky for any excuse to dot move under this hot sun. They put their packs down into pile and look toward sea.  
Gadget sat on her pack and removed her tropic cork-hat, dropping her long golden hair free. Zipper perched on her shoulder and buzzed with wings, creating small breeze.  
"Little more, and we all will melt out." Chip sighted, trying fan himself with piece of paper. "Why you drag us on this walk? Why we can't hire a boat and get to the ship without any problems?"  
"You can't say, Your are been in East, if you haven't seen its markets!" Monty smiled. "Besides, wait after we will get on board, chipper! I have travelled with it before. All cabins are with conditioners! And restaurants? Ahh..."  
"A question, Monty," Gadget look at him sternly. "How much this wonder will cost?"  
"Gadget, luv! It's free, that's the point!" Monty laughed. "Your old pal knows main mouse on this ship! Ol' Mortimer, he is right sea wolf! He had gathered into himself so much salt, that easily may play a salt-fish!"  
"Only if you left him not in way, You parted with Gadget's father, Jack," Dale grinned.  
"What about my father?" Gadget raised ears, turning toward burly mouse.  
"Nothing that is worth to remember, dear," Monty said quickly, in process dropping harsh glare at Dale. "Right, pal?"  
Dale energetically bowed with head in agreement, leaving Gadget into uncertainty -- trust or not.  
  
Suddenly a terrifying cry rose over the usual mob sounds.  
"Help! Robbers!" someone shouted. "Stop the thief! Stop the thief!!!"  
Rangers jumped to feet, looking around.  
Zipper was first to locate the source of the trouble.  
"He runs his way!" he trumpeted and buzzed forward.  
"Quick, we need catch him!" Chip ordered. "Stand in chain! Gadget, guard bags!"  
"What?" mouse screamed in protest, but it was too late. Three men had already on run toward intersection shortly ahead. Gadget was left behind, steaming in anger, but unable to do anything. Hissing soft curse to Chip for dropping her behind, she stood on her backpack, trying to see over the heads of others, what was going ahead.  
By that time the sound level had crossed pain-border, and continue rising, as more and more mousses become involved into chase - willingly and unwillingly.  
  
Zipper piqued toward thief, aiming for his head. It was only one target, by hitting what he can hope if not stop, then at least delay enemy few times bigger as himself.  
Thief was unprepared for frontal assault. He had been busy looking over shoulder for followers and noticed attack a split second before it struck. He ducked, but managed to save from sand only left eye.  
Zipper trumpeted victory, seeing thief missing step and stumble, when he got hit with thief's long tail with fur-piece at the end like by a fly swatter. Small ranger crashed into closest wall and fall to ground dazed.  
Thief was on his legs and run again. He need do that, or he will be caught by angry mob that trailed him.  
  
Jack had heard Zipper's victory trumpet before, but, when thief rounded last table before intersection, turning it over in process, fly was nowhere to be seen.  
"Stop, You bloody bastard!" Monty roared, slightly dropping into knees to intercept runner. "If you hurt my little pal..."  
Thief dropped lover in run, now near touching ground with his right hand. Left paw still was holding lady purse - possible cause of all this chaos.  
"Jack, guard eyes!" Chip suddenly screamed, understanding thief's tactic. He moved to place himself between mouse and enemy, but too late.  
Handful of sand burst into Jack's face a moment before he was ready to crush thief into his hug. Roaring into pain and anger, blinded giant still tried to catch him, but thief easily avoided his arms now.  
Chip's attempt to catch him too failed, as he had started his move too early and thief managed to avoid his grab. His fingers brushed against enemy dress, but caught nothing, and then the thief was past him, moving with huge leaps. He was definitely faster that chipmunk in run.  
Still there was Dale, and seeing thief fooling his friends had made him angry as well. Being into chain at the other side of Monty, he too had moved to help him, and by avoiding Chip, enemy had moved closer to him. Too bad for chipmunk, into his lunge, he forgot to look on ground and stepped on banana peal. Not only he failed get close to thief; he fell flat on his stomach into dust, raising huge cloud.  
  
Breaking free through living chain at intersection, thief started run down the same street, Rangers had walked up toward port. Gadget smiled inner, knowing that now was her time to show others, that she was same ranger as others, that she isn't the one to be left behind.  
Thief now leaped forward with huge leaps. Gadget carefully planed her action. She knew that like others, she would have only one chance, before he gets past her. Trailing him into the labyrinths of old city was futile attempt.  
  
Thief was unprepared, when young mouse, who was standing at the top of pile of sacks, suddenly jumped toward him. He frantically tried to change course, to avoid collision, but inertia carried him up into air, and all he managed was a few comical movements with his legs...  
With yell, both figures collided, fall to ground and rolled apart. Gadget was first to recover from fall and jumped at the standing thief.  
He too has already get up to knees and meet inventor with the aimed fist at her face. Despite that, Gadget's weight again throw him to ground.  
From hit under left eye, Gadget for a moment saw stars jumping around her head a polka dance, but her hands had dug deep into opponent's fur, holding him pinned down.  
Thief felt a surge of panic. The mob was SO CLOSE and SO ANGRY! He need get away!!!  
He kicked and trashed, rolling over and trying to shake Gadget off, till at least it happened.  
Gadget received mighty kick at her stomach, and all air from her lungs was blown out. Her hold weakened, and thief tore free. He jumped to feet, and immediately got kicked to ground by Chip, who now was attacking him with claws and teeth, all civilised things forgotten.  
Chips mad attack however failed its intention - capture enemy. With blood leaking from scratches on his back, thief made a mighty jump, and broke free at last. Not wasting a second, he dashed away with huge leaps.  
Chip didn't follow him. He turned to the Gadget, who was trying to stand on her knees and hands.  
"Gadget!" he felt down on knees at her side.  
"I'm OK... as soon... as I get... breath back..." Gadget whispered between short breaths.  
"Nothing broken?" Chip looked her over.  
"As far as I feel... nothing..."  
  
"That stupid... rat" Dale cursed, beating dust clouds out of his fur and clothes. When he saw Gadget and Chip near her, he immediately forgot his state and run to them.  
With the help of both chipmunks, Gadget stand, and then they noticed an object on whom she was lying. A small woman's purse.  
"Gadget, you beat him the loot!" Dale exclaimed, picking it up.  
Gadget only smiled weakly. She wished, that better she don't try to stop the thief, as her head still was rolling around, and into stomach the breakfast was starting an uprising, like few hungry cats over fresh fish.... No, the mentioning of fish made the matter worse, and she gulped, trying to keep breakfast down.  
With weak buzz Zipper made a circle and landed on the packs. He had get up into air, but with his friends beated, he saw no point of trailing the thief farther.  
Chip look at Gadget, as she suddenly caught his shoulder.  
"O, mates, that fellow knows how to fight dirty..." Sound a weary voice, as Monterey as last joined the group, still rubbing the eyes. "Picked out ol' Monty as a new-born mousling!"  
"Yes, but Gadget beat him of his loot!" Dale cheered.  
"Chip..." Gadget whispered. "Help me get to the wall... I think I will throw up..."  
  
After the breakfast was gone, Gadget's face became less green. By that time, the last of the mob that tracked thief had been gone past them, and few were already coming back, shaking fists and shouting curses. Few feel obliged to stop and talk with the Rangers about the chase. Hearing about Gadget, they all keep shaking her hand and praising her courage. So when Gadget declared, she feel ready to move, long whistle from sea signalled about depart of 'Mary Lange'...  
"Rats!" Jack slide down on his backpack, looking as his 'white dream' slowly disappears into sapphire-blue waves...  
  
"Thanks God, You get it!" suddenly exclaimed young voice. Dale turned and saw a young mouse running toward him.  
"Not so fast, lady," Jack caught her hand, before she snatched purse from Dale's hold. "How we may know, it is yours?"  
"But it is my!" girl protested.  
Now all the rangers were looking at her. She was young, maybe few years older that Gadget. Her fur was usual grey, and she was dressed into panty costume, now stained and dusted.  
"We will see it soon," Chip held up hand, with other picking purse from Dale. "If it is yours, then you sure can say, what is into it?"  
Girl looked at him for a moment. Then she smiled and brushed her hair away from face.  
"Okay, lets do it your way. You will find into it a 'Minolta', four film cassettes to her, two notebooks and a reporter card, named on Syril Stacey, 'Mouse News', SanFrancisco."  
Chip open zip. After he found small photo apparat and reporter card, he looked no deeper.  
Dale by time looked at Syril more closely.  
"'Mouse news'... Hey, I know your redaction! You printed an article about us two months ago!" he exclaimed suddenly.  
"Really?" Syril looked at them.  
"Here is your purse."  
"Thanks."  
Syril first things checked the photo apparat. "By way - you got that thief?"  
"No. He fought not as gentleman." Monty said, patting Gadget's shoulders. "Our Gadget managed get your purse back, but that's all."  
Gadget didn't look very happy by these words, she only weakly bowed head.  
"Thank you very much!" Syril hug her. "I don't worry about money, but the photos and my notes... That will be a month's job down the drain... Between, what is your name, you said?"  
  
Few min. later, they all into group left back to same hotel, they had departed from at the morning, Monty carrying Gadget's backpack, while Chip and Syril helped Gadget to walk.  
No one noticed a brown desert mouse, very similar to the thief, following them.  
  
Gadget was lying on her bed and only weakly protested, when her friends decided to call a doctor.  
"It's nothing to worry... I will be as good tomorrow..." she whispered.  
Doors burst open, and inside came hurricane named Syril, with a package in hands and Dale in tow.  
"I said, that I will pay, and I will pay!" she shouted at chipmunk and then turned to Gadget. "Here it is! The finest milk cheese, one can get into this hot hell!"  
"C...c...cheeeessseeee!" Monty's moustache curled up.  
"O, not now! Hold him, Dale!" Chip cried, jumping to intercept Jack's mad dash.  
"What's wrong?" Syril start to say, but then Monty was coming at her, tossing Chip aside. She yelped and jumped aside.  
Monty's momentum carried him past Syril, through the still open doors, and to her surprise, both chipmunks immediately shut doors close and pressed against them.  
"What the..."  
Loud crash, and door shacked, but hold.  
"What it..."  
Chip held up paw, calling for silence.  
"Seems, was coming headfirst," Dale grin, slowly peering through the crack. "Out cold."  
"What is going on here?" Syril demanded.  
"Miss... Last thing you can do wrong, was bringing cheese near Monty, and then trying stop him from eating it," Chip said wearily.  
Syril only shake her head, placing cheese at the table and sitting at the chair at the side of Gadget's bed.  
"Okay, out you two. It will be a girl talk, and you will not look at how I will check your friend. And keep that cheese-maniac away too." she ordered.  
Chip obeyed without word. Dale was a bit reluctant, but friend dragged him out.  
  
Monty they found sitting at the opposite side of corridor, with his head on his paws.  
"What happened," he asked weakly, seeing friends coming closer.  
"You do not remember?" Chip asked with irony in voice.  
"No... Last I knew, I was caring about Gadget, and then I wake up into corridor with a lump on my head..."  
"O, boy, it was worth seeing!" Dale laughed. "Poor Syril, how she jumped, when you got hit by your cheese attack..."  
"Cheese attack?" Monty pulled himself up. "But I don't feel anything in..."  
"Monty, you don't try to eat a cheese, that is given to Gadget as present, do you?" Chip asked into strong voice.  
"No, no, sure I don't, chipper," Monty reply fast, yet there was some uncertainty tone into his voice.  
"Good, then maybe you will go down to receptionist and ask how to find closest doctor," Chip ordered, too noticing Monty's uncertainty. "Syril is checking Gadget now, but double don't tear."  
"I will go too," Zipper squeaked.  
"Sure, and why you, Dale, don't go get a some light dinner while I guard her room?" Chip asked, when mouse and fly was gone down the stairs into ventilation shaft.  
Dale pulled up nose, but said nothing and left. Chip leaned against wall.  
  
Gadget lovered her shirt and lay back on the bed.  
Syril sighted, holding her hand.  
"I think, you better see a real doctor," she said. "These hits seem pretty bad for me."  
"But I don't feel anything wrong. I get hit harder, when I by accident blow up father's laboratory, and I get away with nothing." Gadget protested.  
"Trust me, it is worth checking. Unlike cats, we don't have nine lives."  
"Say soo..." Gadget smiled. "Cats too have only one life, like us all..."  
"The more reason to care about it," Syril winked. "But what was you doing here, so far from the SanFrancisco?"  
"We get a request for help from the local animals..." Gadget started to tell her story.  
  
No one of the girls noticed a face that for a second appeared into window of their room. It was a desert mouse. Similar to the one who had trailed them to the hotel...  
  
It was early evening. Sun was slowly descending, but the hot air was same as at the midday.  
Chip and a middle-aged mouse were walking down the hotel stairs.  
"So, all she needs, is a peace and again peace. Day or better two into bed, and then only easy walk. No carrying anything." Mouse said, slowly stepping down the mouse-sized stairs, made from ice-cream poles. "And... Restrain from active... life... a week or so."  
Chip blushed madly and nodded.  
"Good. And keep her from baking into sun for a week or two."  
"Thank you, doctor Mustafa."  
"She's a nice girl. Keep an eye on her."  
Chip wondered but said nothing. He looked, as doctor slowly walked away, disappearing between mice and other small animals into the underground tunnel.  
  
When he went back, he found Gadget slowly messing soup with a spoon into small kettle, Dale had fetched for her. Chipmunk was sitting at her side, and was whispering something into her ear, that made her laugh.  
Some hard pain cut into his hearth.  
Maybe it was so open written into his face, that Monterey stood up and walked to him, taking his huge hand around Chip's shoulders.  
"Listen, pal," he said, too looking at the two laughing. "I think, it's a hard thing to do, but don't get jealous now. Our little girl had a bad time today even without you both squeaking one at other before her eyes."  
Chip murmured something.  
Monty raised eyebrow and hold him tighter.  
"She will choose only one of you two, someday." he said slowly. "And it will hurt. God in heavens only know, how much it will hurt us all."  
Chip tried to break free, but Monty was holding him too tight.  
"And by name of my old friend Geegaw, I will make sure, it will be only her choose. And no one of you will push her. Or take advantage of her." he said slowly.  
"But Dale! He used a moment, while I was caring about her, to steal her..."  
"She will not choose today. Not tomorrow. Probably not this month. And maybe not this year. She is too wise to fall for the silver tongue or beautiful snout. You will get even with Dale tomorrow, maybe beat him badly." Monty said slowly. "But let her relax today. She had earned that. Go sleep. I will look after her."  
Chip retreat. He didn't notice two desert mice whispering down into common hall. Noticing him walking, they quickly dashed behind trashcans...  
  
Chip woke up together with the first rays of sun penetrating dust at horizon.  
"Okay, Dale," he said glumly. "You beat me yesterday, I beat you today." Pulling up his jacket and cork hat, he walked out of the room.  
Walking down to the kitchen, he met the chief-cook and ordered for a light breakfast for two persons. Cook look at him strangely.  
"Something's wrong?" Chip asked.  
"No, all okay. Say, you by chance don't make it for a young ill mouse lady, who arrived yesterday?" he asked.  
"What?" Chip raised ears. "Yes, but..."  
"I have a message for you," cook said. "I need to say to you: 'Too late'."  
"DALE!" Chip screamed. "When?"  
"He ordered a breakfast for two in bed, and get up with a tray five min. ago..."  
Chip was already dashing up the stairs.  
  
Dale put the tray down and gathered his courage. Pulling air in, he knocked at Gadget's door.  
No answer came.  
Dale licked his lips into worry. Each moment made more probably, Chip will find out his trick. He knocked again, louder.  
Still no answer.  
Dale start to worry. Unlike him, Gadget had a very light sleep, waking up easily. And, like Chip, she usually woke up early.  
Dale bowed to the doors.  
"Gadget? Gadget, You here? "  
"Here You are!" angry voice came from stars.  
Dale winced. Chip.  
"Think, You can beat me twice?" Chip asked coyly, eyeing the contents of tray. "Where's Gadget?"  
"I don't know. I'm knocking, but no one answers." Dale sighted.  
Chip thought a bit.  
"Gadget, I'm coming in," he said loudly, and tried to open door. Only tiny crack opened, then there was the sounds of chain pulling, and door stopped.  
"Locked from inside. Gadget, You okay?" Chip called, now starting to really worry.  
"Gadget!" Dale joined him.  
Silence.  
With slight buzz arrived Zipper.  
"Zipper, friend. Go get Monty, we need crash this door!"  
Zipper shacked head and crawled inside through the crack. Chip pulled doors close, and when chain felt, pushed them wide open.  
Dale run past him and froze into middle of room.  
"No..." he gasped.  
  
  
We all know the ways of East. Powerful and wise caliphs, beautiful harem girls, mighty warriors and hot lovers. The beauty of green Oasis Island into yellow Sand Sea, the red sunrises...  
After I was forced to live few days this exotic live, I now scream in hysteria, as soon as someone starts read "Thousand and one story of Shahrizada'...  
Except from diary of Syril Stacey.  
Used without permission.  
  
Gadget tried to focus her look, but failed. From the drug, she had breathed in, her hands and legs feel as if they were filled with sand, and her eyes were misty.  
Her mind was cloudy too, but for a few moments it had cleared, and she knew, she need to do something. And do quickly, before these who were carrying her, get to their destination, or notice that the drug had wearied off.  
It all started so unsuspected...  
  
Gadget wake, when some paw pressed a wet rag against her nose. Instinctively she pulled in air, and the sticky-smelling drug started its work. She had still tried to fight, to defend herself, but weakened, sleepy and drugged, get easily overpowered and then turned into rug. Then kidnappers departed through the window...  
  
That had happened three hours ago, if her time sense can be trusted... Now she was carried over shoulder of the biggest of kidnappers, while another was sent ahead, but third looked for the possible following. Not that there was any.  
That much she had managed to find from her uncomfortable position. At least now her head was out from rug. Her nose also told her, why she had been retied more gently.  
They want her to be alive...  
  
Gadget grunt into pain, when the carrier made a jump.  
"Hey, be careful, Ali!"  
"Nothing will happen with her," Ali sneered. "Be it my word, she will walk on her own!"  
"Yes, it's not your word, and thank Allah, or she will be away into sands in a moment."   
Ali sighted and shifted Gadget from left to right shoulder.  
  
Gadget awakened, when she was heavily dropped to the ground.  
She suppressed curse, both from fall and from anger on herself for falling asleep in such a critical moment.  
"I'm tired as camel..." Ali sighted, sitting down near her. "Cutting her throat may be much easier..."  
"You are a pathetic fool, my dear Ali," smaller sand mouse sneered. "Sure it will be easier. For you, and for her too!"  
"They are coming," third mouse, with a long scar over half of his head joined the first two.  
"Pull her out and hold up. They may think, we are trying to sell stale product." smaller mouse ordered.  
Gadget was rolled over three times and felt free on the desert sands. Then strong paws pulled her upright.  
"Pfu!" Scar's nose twitched. "What a smell, my sandlizard stinks better that she!"  
"I agree. Into carpet she looked better..." Ali added.  
Smallest of the mice wailed.  
"Ali!" he screamed as soon as was capable to do that.  
"And what I was to do? Give her a hot bath?" Ali sneered back.  
"You, jackal and camel crossbreed! You, leftover..."  
"I told you, she threw up two times, while I was carrying her! I told! Did you listen? O, no! 'Salem is so wise, nothing may go wrong with his plans!' Fu!"  
"Aw, shut up you two." scar-face sighted.  
"We need do something! Abdel! Wash her face and pour perfume on dress!" Salem said.  
"Salem, we have only on water-flask..." Ali started.  
"WASH HER FACE!!!"  
  
Gadget felt wet rag brushing her cheeks and nose. It was refreshing feeling, but she still was too weak to do something. Then into her face was blown some cheap perfume and she start cough.  
"Let's hope, it will be enough."  
  
Few more min, and then on top of the closest sand dune appear small light. Few more moments, and Gadget noticed three walking shadows that slowly descended toward the small group. They were sand-mouses, like the three kidnappers. But their clothing was different. Their chests was covered with some snake-skin vests, they all three had turbans tied around their ears, and at their sides hang long needles, glittering into light-bugs eerie light, each of them had on his left shoulder.  
"Salem?" middle mouse called.  
"Yes, captain. Here I am." small mouse stepped out from shadows.  
"For what need you dragged me out into sands, Salem?" captain slowly said into tired voice.  
"We need talk. About that small misunderstanding between your guards and us..."  
"Resulting into more deaths into one night that earlier into month?" captain shifted his balance. "I'm hearing."  
"We... regret the accident very much... The guilty parts had been punished already."  
"I'm hearing."  
"And... The stolen gems... There they are."  
Ali stepped out from shadows, and two guards instantly had paws on the needle hilts. He raised empty paws and slowly walked to join the Salem and captain. Placing small cloth bag on ground, he stepped back.  
"Easy," captain hissed, and guards stepped back.  
He slowly turned bag over, and on sand rolled out the finest gems, Gadget had seen.  
"May we ask..." Salem started.  
Captain collected gems into bag and tied it close.  
"It all is good. But.... Emir wants the thievery ended now and forever," captain slowly said, looking into Salem's eyes.  
"You can't end something, that is as old as the world itself. Its tradition."  
"You know it. And I know it. Emir doesn't. And nor I will told him that. I love my head on my own shoulders."  
Salem sighted.  
"I don't ask so much... Into your dungeons... Your guards caught my youngest brother... I want his life back."  
"Emirs orders - execute one thief every day. Dungeons aren't full."  
"I have something else, that will take his holiness Tux's Skanchi's mind away from the problems of the state. Her."  
Abdel pushed Gadget into circle of light.  
Captain's nose twitched.  
"She? She smells like a pig after a week into mud!" mouse frowned.  
"I need agree - she isn't into best look now. We had rough night and long walk and no water. But her hair is living gold, her eyes blue as sea, her fur white as snow from the far mountains. She is young, strong and beautiful!"  
"Salem, you can sell sand to Bedouins! Is she really worth a tenth part of your prises?"  
"Of course! Why else I am giving her to you! You will present her to Tux. You will get a royal reward. You will see, how she will glitter into candlelight, when get washed, cleaned and dressed. You will get all the thanks from his holiness. I however ask for only one insignificant thing..."  
"Turn my head right, when by looking left I may see you crawling into dungeons? Right?"  
"My brother..."  
"My shift on the dungeon guard is after two days, in third. I will look that your worthless brother is alive until that time. Don't be late."  
"That is all, I ask."  
"Good. Ismail, get the girl and lets return."  
Two silent warriors replaced Abdel, and Gadget again found herself moved through the night. After few steps her head get dizzy, and she remembered nothing more...  
  
Gadget opened eyes to find herself hanging over shoulder of the biggest guards. They still were walking.  
"Captain?"  
"Yes?"  
"We do as we promised?"  
"Yes."  
"Captain, if emir will find out, will roll heads."  
"He will not. And if he will, let's hope this present will hold his hand back. Maybe she really is worth the air, Salem spent praising her."  
Desert has turning lighter, when into distance appear some shadows out from the sands. Trio turned that way.  
  
Chip rushed to the window and pushed it open. One page of glass had been cut out.  
"Zipper! Call Monty!" he shouted.  
"Why?!!!" Dale hissed in anger. "Why her?!!"  
Chip was already looking for details. There was sands everywhere, but into Gadget's room sand was much more that into other rooms. Outside window, into sanddust was seen pawprints and trail of something big draggen away.  
"At least two, or even three," Chip said to himself, crawling out on the roof.  
Trail ended at the drain tube. Other exit was leaving to the street, and there the pawprints get lost between thousands of others... Sighting, Chip returned to the hotel.  
  
"Gadget what?" Chip heard Monty's roar from the outside room.  
He run in, finding Monty shaking terrified Dale.  
"I... It looks... I don't..."  
"And where you was when your girl was kidnapped?" Monty roared. "And you too?" he noticed Chip and turned to him.  
"Too late to regret, what may have been done or not. It was managed quickly and effectively. But - why?" Chip sighted.  
Monty released Dale.   
"We need help," he said.  
"Old question - who will rescue the rescuer?" Chip reply.  
"First we need find, who was they..."  
Zippers call turned their attention to small fly. He was pointing at something stuck at the bed's end. Three boys leaned closer.  
Caught under splinter, there were few straws of sand-brown fur.  
"How I wish, Gadget was here with her science tools kit and complete encyclopaedia into her small head..." Monty whispered.  
  
Syril walked down the corridor, silently repeating the words of song, she had heard on the radio yesterday. She turned around the corner and collided with Dale running on full speed. Both fall on the floor.  
"What the... Dale, what's happened?"  
"Gadget's kidnapped!" chipmunk screamed.  
Reporter immediately took over.  
"Where and when?" Syril jumped to feet.  
"We need help! Do you know any place, where we can turn?"  
"Not that I know, but we can always ask the mouse at the reception."  
"Good!"  
"Dale start to run, but Syril caught his shirt and turned him around to face her.  
"Where are your friends?"  
"At her room."  
Dale teared free and disappeared down the corridor. Syril took in run into another way.  
  
Chip had collected two pieces of fur from bedroom that didn't seem to belong to any of Rangers, when into room burst Syril.  
"I heard about the kidnapping. Its terrible!"  
Chip sighted. "Syril?" he turned to her.  
Then his mind start work overtime. How they meet Syril. On scene of thievery. Gadget had beated sand-grey mouse. Fur was sand-grey. Revenge? It was very much possible. They had got too careless lately.  
"... need do something!"  
"Sorry, what you said?"  
"I said, we need do something and do quickly, not daydream into empty room!" Syril hissed.  
"Its not so empty. Kidnappers left pieces of their fur, a few strings from their dresses and multitude of pawprints."  
"And much help they will do to you into city, where nine tenths are desert mice, where universal dress is rags, and all walk barefoot."  
"Now we know, kidnappers was natives. Desert jump-mice."  
"I may have told that to you from beginning!"  
Chip into anger turned toward reporter.  
"Listen, you!" he hissed. "I'm a professional, Dale and Monty too. Can't you let us do our work?!"  
"Sorry, cant! Especially when I see it done wrong way!"  
Chip took a deep breath, pocketed the foundlings and walked to her.  
"And 'what' will be the right way, miss Private-Eye?"  
"Why, for first..."  
  
Gadget wake up with a yell. For a moment she tried to pull in air, hearth madly dashing into chest.  
"It's a dream..." she whispered.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't...  
She was lying on pile of dried leaves into some small and high room with one huge door and no windows. Walls was bare rocks, the ceiling wasn't seen into darkness.  
From the further exploring she was stopped by loud click. Into doors opened small peephole.  
"Stand where I can see you!" voice ordered.  
"Who are you?" Gadget demanded, walking toward doors.  
"Do as I say!"  
"I demand answer!"  
"Then stay without breakfast!" Peephole snapped shut.  
Gadget ran to the doors and start shake them.  
"Hey! Open it! Let me out! I'm citizen of United States!"  
"Shit I on your States!" voice sneered back. "Few more noises, and you will kiss goodbye to dinner too!"  
Gadget froze with raised fist, then continued bounding.  
"Stop, or you will regret it!"  
"Let me out!!"  
"Okay, you asked it!"  
Doors opened, and Gadget discovered they were double-set. While outhers was whole, inner was a set of bars. Through them she managed to catch a look on some small animal with brown fur. Then she got a load of water into her face.  
Gadget spurted and hissed, more from anger, that for the water. Her eyes and ears was full of water, she was wet, but more that that she was angered by the position, she was now - unable to do anything else that obey.  
"And now - QUIET!"  
Doors closed.  
Steaming into anger, Gadget returned to the pile of leaves and felt down. She turned pile over, but didn't find anything worth using as tool or weapon. Nothing, only soft dry leaves.  
At least, water made her more aware, and it washed away some dirt.  
Gadget shivered. After initial warmness, into this stone cave she start feel could with the all wet fur and hail. Gadget shaked and pressed herself, till most of water was out, and then start to think.  
  
All four rangers and Syril were sitting at the table into Gadget's room. On the table lie Chip's loot - fur pieces, paper with pawprints copy, few threads of rags and small pile of sand.  
"Sand springmices..." Monty said slowly.  
"There are few millions into city, and even more into fields outside city..." Syril noted.  
"We need some starting point of search. Is there some central authority?" Chip sighted.  
"We should have kept an eye on her..." Dale sighted.  
Chip opened mouth, and freeze.  
"What you said, Dale?" he asked.  
"We should have looked after Gadget more..."  
"No, what you said now?" Chip demanded.  
"Keep an eye on her?" Dale looked on friend in worry.  
"Doctor Mustafa! He said same thing to me! Yesterday, when we walked out of hotel, he said: "She's a nice girl. Keep an eye on her." I thought that time, he is referring to her illness..."  
"I remembered another fact..." Syril whispered. "And you will not like it."  
"What?"  
"There is little of authority into city, but into desert... There was rumours, emir Tux had consolidated the sand-dwellers into one big tribe under his leadership... no one into city knows for true, as he denies any involving with the 'humanised' animals, but it is said, he has a thing for the beautiful girls..."  
Rangers paled.  
"We will find Gadget." Monty said sternly. "Whatever it will cost, we will find her."  
Chip forced himself to overcome harshness into his voice.  
"Okay, plan is following. Zipper and I will pay a visit to our good old doctor. Dale and Syril will try to find out about the said ruler with weakness. Monty, you need to find out more about the thief, we run into at the port yesterday. Meet here at two past midday."  
  
Gadget checked her room again, now even more carefully. After some doubts, she decided, it was once used as the fireplace for something. The walls were black with sod, and the ceiling was too high to be seen. Doubled doors made for same thoughts.  
Doors were made from solid iron, and after short examination Gadget dropped the idea of digging out the hinges. They were build into wall too good for her to destroy the cement with her nails.  
There was the pile of palm leaves, dried. She can use it as bed, but nothing else. Stubs were too fragile for using them for digging or as weapon.  
Gadget again started check the walls. After long search, into far corned, she found one loose rock. It asked from her few hours and three broken nails to get it out. Unfortunately, behind it, she discovered even bigger rock. The idea of digging hole need be rejected too.  
Gadget looked at the rock. It was small, but too big to hold into hands for fighting. She handed it few times, tried to throw. It may be possible, but by throwing it, she will again become weaponless.  
Gadget sat down on the pile of leaves and fell into deep thoughts, rock and prison forgotten... She didn't notice, how she start dream...  
  
"Gadget, want to hear a story before sleep?" Geegaw asked.  
"Yes, daddy! Remember, you promised to tell me about how SenSan got the scar on his tail!"  
Geegaw laughed softly.   
"You again pulled him by his tail, didn't you?" he asked.  
"He allowed me! I asked, and he allowed!"  
"Of course, you asked."  
"Then, how?"  
"Well, it was a long time ago... I had meet your mom for the second time... Before we married... We were partners, SenSan, Jimmy, Victor and me. Well, and we did do a lot of things, together. Once, we went to the one small village, high into Cordilleras. Do you know, what is Cordilleras?"  
"Cordilleras are high mountains into South America. Right, daddy?"  
"Right. We had a customer wanting a llama fur delivered. We flew in, SenSan and I. I was pilot, SenSan the cargo-master. We took with a pile of glass beads, cotton threads, hooks, nails, and many other small things, to change for the fur. But SenSan became too greedy."  
"Why SenSan became greedy? You say, being greedy is a bad thing. Is SenSan bad?" Gadget peered out from under the bed cover.  
"No, no. It was a mistake, he made. He later apologised, and we paid the correct price to the villagers." Geegaw patted her head. "Anyway, for the moment he decided to rip off them. He took the fur, and said, he will pay tomorrow. But he decided, we will fly away at the night."  
"You allowed him to do that, daddy?"  
"Well..." Geegaw sighted. "It isn't so easy. He was my partner... And when he told me, I didn't spoke against him. We prepared the plane..."  
"Daddy!"  
"Well, we failed to take off. There was a mist into mountains that night. Its dangerous to fly into mountains at night, but into mist, its impossible..."  
"And what happened?"  
"Well, we found out about mist only after we flew up. We managed to land, but the villagers had heard that. They understood, we had tried to cheat them. They was standing at landing strip, to catch us both, when we landed."  
"And they did?"  
"O, they were close. But I was a better runner into these years, and sight of two dozen armed savages yelling and shaking their bolas can make wonders to what one can do..."  
"What is bolas?" Gadget asked.  
"Bolas - its a weapon. They get two or three rocks, tie them together by long strings, and then throw at the enemy. When hit, rocks tie strings around the target. Ahh, and to better tie, they circle the bolas into air before throwing."  
"Like lassos?"  
"Yes, dear. Like lassos."  
"They threw the bolas at you, daddy?"  
"Yes. A few. SenSan got the worst of attack. Maybe because he was the one who did the dealing. Maybe because he was poorer runner that I was. They hit him, and his legs get tied together, and the next bolas hit his tail."  
"And then what? You rescued him, right?"  
"Not at the moment. At first, I run away. They stopped chasing me, after they got him. I figured, I had to stay free to help him, so I hid into mountains, and waited."  
"And?"  
"Well, after two hours, I decided to go and look at the village and plane. I found plane same way as we had left it, when they came at us, got all the change-goods, and carried them to the village. The villagers was still angry, but I apologised, and after I had paid all the prices, they released SenSan, and we flew away. With the llama fur. But SenSans tail has a scar from that day, to remember him about his wrong deed."  
"Wow! Great, daddy! Will you teach me, how to make bolas?"  
"Someday, when you get bigger, I will. But now sleep."  
  
Ahh, the Rose of Deserts...  
You are so young and fair!  
You are my only live,  
I give all word to you...  
  
If only you look at me  
If only you love me,  
It will be the paradise,  
For us two on the sand!  
  
Except from diary of Syril Stacey.  
Used without permission.  
  
Chip was sitting at the small table, face to face with the doctor Mustafa. zipper had perched on his chair back, carefully listening to the conversation but saying nothing.  
"I was afraid, it will happen," the old mouse said. "You crossed the paths with the thieves guild. They are only ones, who had kept their traditions through the centuries. They are careful, they accept outsiders very rare, but when one become a member, it is forever. Till the death."  
"What they may do to Gadget?" Chip asked.  
"I'm not sure. If it be revenge, they may have killed her in her room. I'm afraid, they are after something more cruel."  
"Like selling to harem?"  
Mustafa looked up sharply. "Yes. It may be one of possibilities."  
"How we can save her?"  
"We?" Mustafa sighted. "My dear friend, I appreciate your honesty, but I am old man. All I want from life, is to live the remaining years in peace. I'm healing all, who come to me, as demands the oath, I gave when became a doctor. You will need save her himself."  
Chip sighted.  
"Can you give me some leads at least?" he asked after long silence.  
Mustafa pulled at his moustache.  
"Try at the sea market. At the far end, under the street cafe for humans, is a big drain tube. Rat's Lair, it's named. Thieves sometimes meet there, to feast lucky deals. But I said nothing, remember."  
"Thanks." Chip stand up.  
"And last advice," Mustafa caught his hand. "If you decide to go, get a pair of good friends with you, and be ready to fight the way out."  
Chip nodded.  
  
Monty sighted. He had walked a four city blocks, talking with the owners of stores, with the mouslings. But as soon as he got to the thieves' questions, they all shut up and get some pressing jobs to do at other place. He had slowly come to the especially bad part of city. Even for him the place start to create creeps.  
"Well, well, well, what we got here?" from the shadows stepped out group of rats.  
Monty sighted, silently preparing himself for beating. Gangs were gangs into every part of the world.  
  
Dale looked at Syril, completely charmed. It was a piece of art, how she found a way with everyone she talked. The shopowners, the street-boys. They looked at him cautiously, but they talked with her, more and more openly.  
Syril ended talk with another old mouse, and turned to him.  
"Dale, can I borrow your shirt?"  
"Why?"  
"I need a paranja."  
Dale made big eyes.  
"What you need?"  
"A paranja. Face-cover."  
Dale spurted.  
"It's not funny!" Syril fumed. "I at last found out, where to meet with one of Tux's supporters into city. But - they have the idea of ladies being only little higher into evolution that plants. So I will wear paranja and you will talk."  
With sight, Dale pulled his shirt over head and give to Syril. Girl turned it over, sniffed, pulled up her nose. "Okay, will do," she said and pulled. With rip, one hand of shirt came off.  
Dale jumped.  
"Hey!" he shouted. "What are you doing?!"  
Syril ripped away second hand of shirt.  
"It was my best shirt!"  
Syril looked remains of shirt over, then start tie them around her head.  
"Syril, it was my best shirt!" Dale shouted.  
"Now it is a beautiful paranja. Better prepare the questions," Syril murmured through the shirt.  
"Questions? What questions I need ask?"  
"I don't know yet." Syril pressed last corner of shirt under rest of makeshift cover and turned to Dale. Chipmunk spurted.  
Shirt had turned into some complex headcover, leaving open only Syrils eyes, but covering her nose and hair.  
"How I look?" Syril smiled.  
"Stunning." Dale need agree. "Aren't you afraid, they will take you for Tux's harem too?"  
Syril burst into laugh.  
"It seems, you don't know well the traditions of East, Dale. Sultans collect only virgin maidens. I'm no one of them anymore."  
  
Gadget awaked with the yelp, when doors of her cell opened for a moment.  
"Say thanks to his highness for dinner!" guards voice sneered, as in fell piece of bread. Doors were shut close again.  
Gadget looked at the bread. Then her look felt on the rock beside the pile of leaves.  
Then she start smile.  
Gadget grinned, tearing off one sleeve of her shirt. She tied rock into it, then pulled dry leaves to the bars and arranged into pile.  
"Okay, lets see, how much you want me alive," she said and striked bars with the rock. Jumped sparks.  
Fire grow slowly. Gadget tossed more leaves into small fire, and parted it, moving some deeper into cell, but keeping most at the doors. Her calculations had been right - most of smoke rise up and disappeared through what was the chimney.  
Still, some was staying inside. Enough to make her eyes into tears, and her nose twitching into sneeze.  
Fire had burned for a few minutes, when she heard shout outside.  
"By holy cows!" someone shouted. "Who left her the matches?!!! Get water! Send for doctor!!!"  
Gadget crouched low, holding her makeshift weapon, she had made from piece of her costume and rock. If here was only few guards, she will break through them...  
Someone touched doors, and the corridor filled with mad scream, followed by string of curses.   
Gadget grin, as one of guards who burned his paws, will be out of combat.  
Outside now was cacophony of orders, screams, curses and whining. Someone wailed, someone ordered pour water at doors, someone cried for wall-breaking instruments.  
Then water had arrived. Even into her room Gadget saw the steam rise from under doors. Up rise even more smoke, as she dropped wet leaves on fire mixed with dried and waited.  
Outer doors fall open, and in poured few buckets of water.  
"Hey! Where are you?!"  
"Will have breather too much smoke!"  
Second doors fall open too, and guards poured water on first fire. Rise even more steam and smoke.  
First guard stepped into cell.  
"I don't see her!" he shouted over shoulder, trying to see something into circling hell of smoke and steam.  
"Look on floor!"  
Second guard with bucket of water joined him and walked to the far corner, where fire was still burning. Gadget jumped to feet.  
Sling circled around her and with silent whoosh speed toward first guard.  
Bang!  
Guards helmet rolled on floor one way, its owner - another. Gadget circled her weapon again and jumped out from the cell.  
Closest guard didn't manage to react. He only made big eyes, as sling connected with his chest and tossed him to floor. Remained two others, one of whom was holding his hand on chest. Both were into shock.  
Gadget used the chance to push doors close. As the outer doors closed, the lock fell in place, locking two guards inside her cell. Gadget turned to the remaining two.  
Both guards were unarmed and completely unprepared for the fight with girl with mad eyes, who screamed and charged them.  
Wounded one turned and ran. Other raised his empty bucket to block the hit.  
Crash!  
Water and bucket chips scattered everywhere. Unfortunately, sling had lost its momentum, and guard attacked her. Gadget fell back, and used leg as lever to toss him over her. Guard hit wall, grunted and lay still.  
Gadget jumped to feet and for a moment feel slightly dizzy. She shaked head, and it passed.  
From cell came shouting, its door was shaking. Two guards lie on the floor, not trying to stand up. Last had reached human size doors at the end of corridor and was trying to open them. Alone he had problems.  
Gadget picked up her sling and started after him.  
Guard noticed her coming, screamed and doubled the efforts. Door with creak opened and as soon as he was through, fell closed.  
Gadget reached it seconds later to hear bolt fell in place at other side. She screamed into anger, hit door with sling, tried to pull it open. It didn't even shake.  
"No..." she whispered.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
